


Titanic au Snippets

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Titanic AU, implied consent issues, incredibly unhappy boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finished before it even began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Spin Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, each of these is a snippet from two titanic aus I was planning. But I've kind of lost motivation for, so I'm just kinda tossing these out there. They are REALLY REALLY SHORT.
> 
> This chapter is Version 1: Charles=Rose, Erik=Jack, Shaw=Cal, powered au

            “What is that, a sapphire?”

            “Diamond, actually,” Charles dangled the sparkling chain from his fingers, a smile that danced the edges of bitterness on his face, “Pretty, isn’t it?”

            “Beautiful,” Erik reached toward it, and hesitated, a chill running up his spine. There were mechanics inside the chain. It wasn’t just a necklace.

            “Charles, what is it?”

            Charles didn’t answer at first, his bitter smile shrinking, and his eyes tense, “I suppose you’ve heard of power inhibitors?”

            Erik just stared at him.

            “It was Sebastian’s engagement gift to me,” Charles twisted the chain so the glittering diamond lay in the palm of his hand, “As I understand it—he’s only thought it, you see, never said it out loud--he expects me to wear it almost constantly once we’re married.”

            Rage swelled in Erik, “I’ll kill hi-”

            Charles placed his finger against Erik’s lips, cutting him off, “So I thought I’d ask you a favor, or rather, commission a work,” he smiled then, his real smile. The one that made his eyes sparkle brighter than any diamond. He cupped Erik’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss, whispering into his mouth, “Draw me wearing this, and only this. Draw me like one of your French girls. Give me something good to think about when I’m wearing this thing,” Erik felt Charles’ smile against his skin, “Please.”

            Erik had only known him for three days, but he was powerless to refuse Charles Xavier anything.


	2. The Most Perfect Day I've Ever Seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 2: Erik=Rose, Charles=Jack, Shaw=Cal, non-powered au
> 
> Both the titles are taken from Videotape by Radiohead

            Charles leaned against the railing, listening to Alex’s caustic quips about the third class accommodations. Though he smirked at the appropriate times, he was honestly just happy to be on the ship, finally headed home.

            He gazed up at the first class deck which jutted out above them, covered in rich people doing exactly the same thing he, Alex, and Armando were doing, only more elegantly and in better clothes. Mostly, he followed the ladies walking along the deck, studying the way they moved, how the fabric of their fancy dresses swirled around them.

            They parted like a flock of candy-floss colored birds as a man in a slate gray suit came strode across the deck, stopping at the railing and staring into the distance, like if he looked hard enough he could force it to come to him. He was incredibly thin. And, Charles’s really couldn’t help but think it, he was incredibly beautiful.

            Armando saw him staring and followed his gaze, he snorted when he saw the man on the deck above them, “Aw, Charles, don’t even bother looking. You’ll only end up disappointed.”

            Charles shot him a wry grin, “Don’t I know it.”

            But he didn’t take his eyes off the man, who was gripping the railing like it was the only thing keeping him on this earth. A few moments later, another man came up behind him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. The pair had a brief, heated exchange which ended when the beautiful man wrenched his arm from the other’s grip, and very nearly ran back inside. The other smoothed his hair and followed, quite calm. Charles almost thought he was smiling.

            It wasn’t love at first sight. But Charles was an artist, and the man was very beautiful, and it was hard to forget someone who looked like they were drowning.


End file.
